


Premonitions

by danielnelsen



Series: Danny Nelsen [4]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielnelsen/pseuds/danielnelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Hunt is having a bad week and goes to a bar to drown his sorrows. He meets Danny, who seems interested in helping him forget his problems a different way...</p><p>This story is set in the time between Danny finishing high school and starting at Hollywood U. Thomas is currently a director, actor, and writer. They are 19 and 32, respectively (Danny lies about his age).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas downed his third scotch, placing his glass back down on the bar heavily. He sighed, hunching over his folded arms. It had been a bad week. His latest movie had been a complete flop and he was having trouble finding a new agent after his last one had quit. All the tabloids were gossiping about how his career in Hollywood seemed to be coming to an end and he was really having trouble finding the fault in their reasoning. He'd had a good run, but even he could tell that his career was failing. It wouldn't be long before the world completely forgot about Thomas Hunt and moved onto newer, fresher talent.

He'd managed to find a very low-key bar only a few minute's walk from his apartment and no one seemed to have recognised him on his way in. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to notice that it was a gay bar, but that didn't matter to him. With his agent finally off his back, all he really wanted to do was brood and drink for a few hours before stumbling back into his apartment and hopefully making it to his bed before passing out.

He ordered his fourth drink and stared at it miserably for a few minutes. He didn't notice when someone sat down on the stool next to his and the stranger was only able to get his attention after giving him a firm tap on the shoulder.

He turned and looked up into brown eyes and a smile that announced itself with a, "Hey, handsome!"

Thomas frowned at the boy - ' _Man_ ', he corrected himself. The bar had seemed to be really tough on ID when he'd entered, so the young man had to be at least twenty-one, but there was no way he could have been any older than that. But despite the man's obvious youth, Thomas couldn't help but notice how his face was framed perfectly by a gorgeous jawline and, despite his brown hair being swept up with what was undoubtedly an uncomfortable amount if hairspray, it looked deliciously soft, and—

He dismissed all further thoughts of the kind immediately. The stranger was almost certainly just another crazy fanboy looking for a story to tell his fellow crazy fanboy friends. He'd had a strict no-fans policy drilled into him from day one and there was no way that was changing over a bad week. Besides, he was surely at least ten years Thomas' junior.

Oblivious to Thomas' discomfort, the man shifted into a relaxed position on his stool and his lips formed a lazy smile. The Hollywood star couldn't help but feel a stab of envy at the casual carelessness written into the man's countenance, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Danny," the stranger informed his older bar mate. "What's your name, sexy?"

Thomas' brow furrowed in confusion. So not a fan, then. Or was he just pretending? But if he wasn't a fan, why would he be going for someone so much older than him? He shook his head slightly. "What?"

Danny shrugged. "Okay, names aren't that important. But I do like to have something to say... Something to call you..." His lips quirked as if he was trying not to smirk.

Thomas sighed. "Look. I really appreciate the offer, but..."

He trailed off as Danny stood up and stepped closer to his stool. Within seconds, the younger man's mouth was attacking the elder's, catching Thomas completely off guard. He felt Danny's tongue brush against his lips and one of the man's hands press firmly against his crotch, while the other weaved into his hair. Thomas' lips parted slightly as he groaned into the kiss, letting it deepen. He let Danny control his mouth and rub him through his pants for another minute or so, before Danny pulled back slightly.

“Your place or mine?” he growled

“Uhh…” Thomas wondered out loud, having trouble constructing a clear thought while Danny’s hand kept moving.

“I’ll let you think a minute,” the younger man breathed, pushing his lips back against Thomas’.

Of course it would have to be Danny’s place, Thomas was finally able to think. If anyone saw him returning to his apartment with an attractive young man who looked like a teenager, his career really would be over. Suddenly thinking about the potential consequences of such a bad decision, Thomas stopped, roughly pushing Danny away.

"No," he said sternly, panting slightly.

Danny looked dejected and Thomas breathed heavily as the younger man pouted and walked over to the opposite end of the bar without another word. At least he hadn’t made a fuss about it. He sighed again and picked up his scotch as his breathing settled. Instead of drinking it, he spent the next half hour or so glancing at Danny, who was intently looking around the bar, probably for other men who he thought would say yes. Thomas scowled, realising that his emotional state had probably made him look easy.

Eventually Danny walked over to a tall man who looked as though he was in his mid twenties. Thomas watched Danny flirt with the man for a few minutes and, for some reason, was pleased when the man seemed interested. Danny had looked so disappointed at his rejection, that he probably deserved some action. The two men kissed passionately and Thomas found himself wondering if _his_ kiss with Danny had looked so hot. Unlike when Danny had approached Thomas, it was the other man who pressed his hips against Danny’s and forced his hand between them. The man broke their kiss and Thomas caught a glimpse of Danny’s expression. The man must have been doing something pretty impressive to get that kind of look out of him, and the Hollywood star watched as Danny gasped and pressed his head against the other man’s chest. The man leant his head down and whispered something in Danny’s ear, causing the younger man’s head to shoot back up in surprise. Danny shook his head quickly and the man said something that looked like, ‘Come on!’ Danny shook his head again and the man began to look angry. Thomas frowned as Danny tried to take a step back and the man stepped forward to follow him. After another shake of his head, Danny received what looked like a particularly hard slap across the face from the man and Thomas stood up, ready to break up the fight.

Fortunately, the man pushed past Danny and stalked out of the bar, leaving the younger man standing by himself, flinching. He turned to look at Thomas for a few seconds, his expression one of melancholy defeat, before slowly walking out of the bar. Thomas stared after him for a moment, his mind racing. He wished that he’d just accepted and gone home with Danny and allowed himself to have a good time for once. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex just for the sake of sex and it wasn’t as if his love life was particularly prolific at the moment, anyway. And Danny _was_ far better looking than pretty much everyone he’d ever met.

Thomas sighed, quickly drained his scotch, and strode out of the bar. He looked around the almost empty street and spotted Danny nearing the end, his head hanging and his steps heavy. Thomas walked briskly to catch up to him, and grabbed him around the waist. Danny jumped, but quickly recognised Thomas when he turned his head.

“Your place would be better,” the older man smirked. He spun the man around to face him and ran a hand over his reddened cheek. Danny winced and Thomas leant forward to kiss him deeply. This time, Thomas controlled the kiss and Danny dug his fingers into the front of the older man’s shirt. It had been far too long since he’d let himself just _feel_ with another person with no strings, and he’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone else’s hands pulling him closer, someone else’s tongue fighting with his, someone else’s hips grinding against him… He moved his lips to Danny’s neck, earning a satisfied hum in reply, and he slid his hands a few centimetres under the hem of his shirt. The skin was warm under his fingertips and he could feel the muscles beneath tense.

“I’m parked just around the corner,” Danny panted. “I can drive us back to my place. Come on.”

He quickly pulled away, straightening his shirt and grabbing Thomas’ arm. Thomas followed along behind him, not sure if his head felt light because of the alcohol or the endorphins, but not really caring either way. As he climbed into the passenger seat, he considered that getting into a complete stranger’s car wasn’t always the best idea, especially as a celebrity, but he shrugged off that line of thought. Tonight he was going to enjoy himself.

After almost a minute of driving in silence, Thomas’ curiosity finally got the better of him. “Danny, how old are you?” he asked.

“Twenty-one,” Danny replied quickly.

Thomas gave the slightest of sighs. “I’m… quite a bit older than you, you know?”

Danny shrugged. “Who cares? I mean, if you really have a problem with it then I can drop you off somewhere, but I hardly think it matters.” He didn’t look at the older man, instead focusing on the road. “What about that name?”

“Uh…” Thomas considered for a few seconds. He was certain Danny genuinely didn’t know who he was, but there was a chance that even his first name would jog the man’s memory. He didn’t think that would change much about the situation, but from observing the experiences of some of his Hollywood acquaintances, he knew that even the best-intentioned fans found it hard not to brag. He gave a small shake of his head. “Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Danny repeated and the other man breathed a sigh of relief at the lack of recognition in his tone. Danny took one hand off the steering wheel and reached over to stroke Thomas’ thigh, still looking straight ahead. His hand wandered higher, giving the slight bulge in his pants a small squeeze. Thomas leant back in his seat and let his eyes close, a content groan leaving his lips while Danny gave a small chuckle and only withdrew his hand once Thomas’ breathing became uneven. Eventually Thomas reopened his eyes and watched the younger man driving, his focus shifting between his lips, neck, hands, and crotch. As the car pulled into a small parking lot behind an apartment complex, Danny resumed conversation.

“Oh, by the way, I’m living with a couple of my friends at the moment. They’ll probably be in bed by now and they know I might be bringing someone back, so they’re fine with it, but I thought you should know,” he explained. “You probably won’t see them.”

“So, do we have to--”

“No, they can sleep through anything.” He finished parking the car and both men unbuckled their seatbelts.

Already incredibly frustrated from the multiple times Danny had teased him through his trousers, Thomas quickly pressed a hand against the other man’s chest and climbed over him, straddling his waist in the limited space the car allowed. He forced his lips back against Danny’s and his hands under his shirt. While he ran his hands over Danny’s abs and up his chest, the other man’s own hands moved to the front of Thomas’ shirt and began undoing the buttons. Within the minute, Thomas was pulling Danny’s shirt over his head, while his own shirt hung open.

“You know,” Danny grunted, “my bed’s a lot more comfortable.” He gave a small gasp as Thomas’ mouth moved down to explore his chest. “Mmm, and less cramped.” His head fell back against the seat as the older man’s teeth grazed over a nipple. “Dammit, Thomas!” he growled, fumbling to open the car door. Once he’d succeeded, Danny pushed Thomas towards the opening and the other man almost fell out, just managing to find his feet. He dragged Danny out after him and pushed the door closed, pressing the younger man back against it, both of them panting. “Come _on!_ ” Danny groaned, pulling out of Thomas’ grip and grabbing his arm again, dragging him towards the entrance of the building.

Once they were inside, he pounded the call button for the elevator a few times and both men were relieved when there was nobody in it when it arrived. Danny pressed the button for the sixth floor and pushed Thomas against the wall. Instead of kissing or touching him, he just held him firmly in place while the elevator slowly ascended the floors. Thomas grew more and more impatient and stared at Danny’s bare chest, watching it expand and contract as he breathed deeply. The moment the elevator doors began to open, Danny all but bolted through them with Thomas on his heels. They made it to an unmarked door and the apartment’s resident pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and fiddled with the lock for a few moments. Once the door was open, the men stumbled through it and slammed it behind them. Thomas followed Danny through a living room, down a short corridor, and into a small bedroom. Once the door was closed, Danny pulled Thomas back against him and pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Danny began on the other man’s trousers. He pushed them down, followed by Thomas’ underwear. After Thomas toed off his shoes and socks, Danny directed him over to the bed, forcing him down and pushing his legs apart. He crawled between them and pulled a condom out of his back pocket, ripping open the packaging and positioning it at the head of Thomas’ erection. As he rolled it down, Thomas reached a hand down to grab a handful of Danny’s hair, pleased when it was as soft as it had looked.

“Hold still,” Danny whispered and their eyes met as Danny leant down and gave the head of Thomas’ dick a slow lick. Thomas shuddered and let out a deep moan as Danny continued to lick down his length, before returning to the top to wrap his mouth around the head. He sunk a few centimetres further down, the sensation overwhelming Thomas’ senses. It really had been too long.

Danny bobbed his head up and down a few times, introducing his tongue at the most perfect moments. Within a few minutes, Thomas had his eyes scrunched shut in pleasure while his legs shook and his abs tensed. His hand joined its partner in Danny’s hair as he thrust up slightly. Danny pulled up for a few seconds and took a couple of deep breaths, while Thomas reopened his eyes. Before closing his mouth back over Thomas’ erection, Danny gave a small nod. Thomas took that as all the encouragement he needed to give a few more small thrusts, holding Danny’s head down. When he pulled up again, Thomas noticed the pink flush covering Danny’s cheeks and smirked.

He propped himself up on his elbows as Danny sat up and climbed off the bed. He quickly slipped his shorts and underwear off, revealing his own straining erection, and reached across to grab a bottle of lube off his bedside table. He settled back between Thomas’ legs and squeezed a decent amount into his hand. He grabbed Thomas’ dick and stroked it a few times, coating it in lube. “Keep still,” he repeated huskily, the combination of his touch, tone, and expression drawing a low moan from Thomas’ throat. Intrigued, it took Thomas a few moments to realise what Danny was doing as he manoeuvred himself over his erection, his knees either side of Thomas’ hips.

“ _Oh!_ ” Thomas gasped as Danny held his dick and slowly lowered himself down on it, engulfing it in a tight warmth. He stopped about halfway down and leant forward, planting his hands either side of Thomas’ head and pressing his lips against his. As Thomas grabbed at Danny’s hair and back, Danny began to pull up, before pushing back down. Both men groaned into the kiss as Danny continued to move up and down. He rolled his hips on the way up and squeezed on the way down until he obviously couldn’t handle the slow pace anymore.

Sitting back upright, Danny panted as he increased his speed. Through his half-lidded eyes, Thomas watched him pant and sweat and he was sure Danny’s thighs must have been burning with the effort. He was going to ache tomorrow and the thought of contributing further to that physical memory of the night was enough for Thomas to decide to take charge. Besides, there was no way he could possibly hold still for any longer.

In a quick succession of movements, he sat up, catching Danny off guard, and pulled his legs around his waist. Shoving Danny down onto his back on the bed, he leant over him and pressed their foreheads together. He felt Danny’s hot breaths on his face and reached down to take the younger man’s dick in his hand. He stroked it slowly and drew a desperate whimper from Danny, who dug his heels into Thomas’ back. The look of pure need on his face made Thomas stroke even slower and Danny let out a small cry of frustration. Thomas felt Danny’s muscles clench around his own erection and grunted, finally starting to move in and out of the younger man. As his thrusts sped up, so did his hand and it wasn’t long before both men were gasping into each others mouths.

Thomas decided that Danny’s face was the sexiest thing he had ever seen when Danny squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open in uninhibited ecstasy. He breathed in time with Thomas’ movements, each breath leaving his mouth as a soft cry of pleasure. Thomas buried his face into Danny’s shoulder as his own mind started to go blank.

Danny came first with a loud cry of, “ _Oh, Thomas!_ ” and the combination of the pleasure in his tone and how he tensed, his ass squeezing around Thomas’ dick, was enough to push Thomas over the edge. His own cry was muffled by Danny’s shoulder and a few seconds later he collapsed on top of him, his mind dissolving into pleasure.

It took a few minutes for Thomas to regain his ability to think properly and he realised that felt hot and tired and sticky. He smiled against Danny’s skin and Danny released a satisfied sigh. Pressing a few light kisses against Danny’s collarbone and up his neck, Thomas slowly pulled out of Danny and sat up so that he was sitting on the man’s upper thighs. Danny looked up at him with the same lazy smile he’d used in the bar and Thomas gave a small chuckle. He grabbed a few tissues from Danny’s bedside table and wiped both of their stomachs, then pulled his condom off and tied the end, very slowly climbing off the bed and crossing the room to put it and the tissues in the bin. His legs protested with each step, begging him to go and lie down, so he quickly made his way back to the bed and sat down on the side.

Danny readjusted himself into a more comfortable position and Thomas lay down beside him, nuzzling his matted hair. Danny turned his head and pressed his mouth against Thomas’, neither of them putting in enough effort to make the kiss anything other than a lazy collision of lips and tongues. They drew apart after another few minutes and Thomas closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep, all thoughts of his career and the press forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Thomas a while to wake up. His whole body felt heavy and he felt too relaxed and content to want to move or think. Danny was lying partly on top of him, one leg resting between his and an arm draped across his chest, his breaths falling evenly across Thomas’ shoulder. He’d forgotten how satisfying it was to wake up with someone the morning after a good fuck and he gave a small sigh. He ran a hand up Danny’s back and tangled it into his hair, keeping his eyes closed and trying to replay the events of the night in his mind. He smiled and tightened his grip in Danny’s hair as the memories played over inside his head. He chuckled as Danny mumbled slightly in his sleep, and his eyes shot open as there was a soft knock on the door. For some reason, he didn’t feel the need to cover himself, or move at all, as the door opened a few centimetres and head poked through the gap.

“Uh, hi,” the blond-haired man said with a small smile, seeing that Thomas was awake. “Um… I just wanted to let you know that Danny can sleep pretty late and it’s fine if you want to get up and have a shower and some breakfast.” He paused for a few seconds, probably waiting for a reply. While he waited, Thomas noticed his eyes wander slightly and his cheeks darken. The man swallowed and cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed. “So, uh… yeah. Take as long as you need.” He quickly slipped out of the room and shut the door, and Thomas smirked.

He closed his eyes again and decided that he would wait a little longer before getting up. He was still far too comfortable. He took a moment to wonder if it was usual for people to be so accommodating of their roommates’ one-night stands. He carefully rolled Danny off him and onto his back, slowly sitting up and staring down at him with a sigh. It was the first time he’d got a good look at the man and he was really glad he’d got the chance. He looked completely and utterly  _perfect_. He probably didn’t realise where his looks alone could get him if he spent his nights picking up random strangers in bars. Thomas was sure he’d have a promising future in modelling if he ever gave it a go, or even acting. A million scenarios flashed through Thomas’ mind, mostly involving him and Danny costarring in NC-17 rated movies, or the other man modelling in sexy underwear. Thomas blushed, quickly reminding himself that would likely never see Danny again and that that was really for the best. He’d enjoyed himself and Danny was hot, but that was a matter for his memory to deal with. He could file Danny away for bad days and that would do.

He ran a hand down Danny’s chest and stomach and gazed at him for another few minutes before finally turning his head away and looking around the room. He quickly spotted his clothes strewn across the floor and dragged himself to his feet to collect them. He pulled on his pants and opened Danny’s bedroom door, stepping out and glancing around to see if he could spot the bathroom. He was relieved to see that it was at the end of the corridor and he probably wouldn’t have to interact with anyone on his way.

Thomas quietly shut the bedroom door and stepped down the corridor, slipping into the bathroom and locking the door behind himself. He pulled his pants back off and walked over to the shower, climbing inside and turning the water on. Once he adjusted it to the right temperature, he stood still for a few minutes, letting the water wash over him and trying to justify to himself why he’d even decided to go with Danny in the first place. Sure, he’d been miserable and Danny had been perfectly willing, but now that he was alone and finally thinking straight, everything that could have gone wrong began to run through his mind. He’d put himself in a completely unreasonable amount of risk just because a good looking man had offered him sex.

He shook his head, trying to think of anything else, but there he was, standing in the man’s shower. He told himself that this felt a lot better than waking up alone and hungover in his own lonely apartment, and frowned. Sure, that made the situation feel better, but it didn’t make him feel any better about his life. Danny  _had_  been a good distraction, but that couldn’t last forever and he’d have to face up to reality soon. But not that soon.

He took a deep breath and imagined Danny grabbing him and kissing him hard. He ran his hand down his stomach and lightly touched his dick as he imagined pulling out of the kiss and shoving Danny down onto his knees. He pictured Danny taking hold of his erection and guiding it into his mouth as his own fingers stroked himself. It didn’t take long for his fantasy to escalate and he leant forward, placing his free hand against the wall and thrusting into his hand as his mind began to fuck Danny’s mouth. He could perfectly visualise Danny’s cheeks flushing pink and his eyes pleading for more. Within just minutes, he was coming and he tried his best to muffle the groan that vibrated through his throat.

Thomas took a few small steps backwards and leant against the opposite wall, panting. He hardly felt good, but he did feel a little better, if not slightly rushed. He quickly finished his shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel at random. He dried off and pulled his pants back on, his hair still dripping slightly. He left the bathroom and walked up the corridor, deciding not to disturb Danny and that it would be smart to take up the offer of breakfast.

A few seconds later, he emerged into the living area of the apartment where he immediately spotted the blond-haired man sitting on the sofa next to another man - no, this one  _was_  probably still a boy - with a laptop.

The blond man looked up and smiled at him, jumping to his feet. “Hi, I’m Berry,” he introduced himself, taking a few steps towards Thomas and holding out his hand. Thomas shook it and Berry’s smile grew slightly. “What would you like to eat?” he asked. “There’s cereal, toast… whatever.”

Thomas shrugged. “Toast is fine.” Berry nodded and walked through to a small kitchen, opening the freezer and pulling out some bread. “Oh, no, I can do it,” Thomas protested, but Berry shook his head.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. One or two slices?”

“Um… Just one is fine,” Thomas answered, still standing self-consciously in the middle of the room while he watched Berry take out a slice of bread and slip it into the toaster.

“You can sit down,” came a soft voice and Thomas’ attention shifted to the boy sitting on the sofa. He hadn’t looked up and was still typing on his laptop, but he gestured to the armchair next to the sofa. Thomas walked over to it and sat down as Berry called from the kitchen.

“What would you like on it? Butter? Jam? Honey?”

"Butter’s fine," he replied.

"Oh, and how do you take your coffee?" the blond man called and Thomas sighed.

"Look, I really shouldn’t—"

"Take the coffee," the boy recommended. "He likes making people coffee and Danny and I both hate it."

Thomas rubbed his hands together awkwardly. “Um, white, no sugar, then.”

"Great!" Berry called, and Thomas heard a kettle begin to boil.

He gave a slight amused shake of his head at the hospitality of the man, and turned to the boy. He was completely engrossed in whatever he was doing on his laptop and seemed to have no interest in Thomas whatsoever. That meant that Danny probably had people over a lot. Or maybe he just genuinely didn’t care.

A few minutes later, Berry emerged back into the living room with a plate and a mug. He put them down on the coffee table in front of Thomas but didn’t sit down. Thomas reached forward and took the plate, picking up the slice of toast and taking a small bite.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Berry opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, then swallowed. “You’re Thomas Hunt,” he finally said and Thomas froze mid-bite. Crap. There weren’t many things he could think of that could lead to worse situations than sitting in a fan’s living room shirtless while said fan served him breakfast. He dropped the toast back on the plate, which he placed back on the table.

"Look—" he began, but Berry held up a hand.

"No, no, don’t worry!" he said quickly. "I won’t tell anyone. Danny doesn’t know who you are, does he?"

Thomas shook his head slowly.

"Who is he?" the boy asked, finally looking up from his laptop.

"Don’t mind him, he doesn’t know who anyone is," Berry said. "This is my partner, Ashton, by the way," he added.

Ashton gave a small wave and turned back to his computer. He typed something quickly and a few seconds later said, “Oh, apparently you’re a famous actor and director.”

"And writer," Thomas added out of habit.

"I know that," Berry boasted. "I’m a bit of a fan of yours, actually. But… don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone you were here, or anything, or tell Danny who you are. I’m not gonna ask for a picture or an autograph.”

“I reckon you should give him an autograph,” Ashton suggested. “It’ll make him happy and I’m sure he’ll promise not to show anyone.”

Thomas noticed Berry give a small, stern shake of his head in Ashton’s direction, but when he turned back to Thomas there was a slight hint of pleading in his eyes that made Thomas smile.

“Yeah, alright,” he said, and Ashton gave a small laugh.

Berry ran to a large cupboard that seemed to be packed full of books and DVDs, and pulled out six of the DVDs. He looked between them for a few seconds, obviously having a hard time deciding which one he wanted Thomas to sign.

Thomas gave an amused shake of his head. “They’re all fine.”

Ashton handed Thomas a thin black marker as Berry placed the pile of DVDs down on the table in front of him. Carefully, he took the paper cover out of the front of each case and signed them. When he looked back up at Berry, he seemed to be almost bouncing with excitement.

“Just a bit of a fan, huh?” Thomas laughed, and Berry picked up the signed pile of DVDs with a slight blush. He pushed them back into place in the cupboard.

“D-Danny will notice if there’s a gap,” he said, stammering slightly. “I’ll, uh, I’ll make sure we don’t accidentally watch any of them.”

“Does it really matter if Danny knows he slept with a movie star?” Ashton asked.

“ _Yes!_ ” Berry exclaimed. “For starters, he’d never shut up about it… And then—”

He stopped speaking as there was the sound of a door opening from the hallway, and a few seconds later Danny walked into the room in only his boxers. Berry walked back over to the sofa and sat down next to Ashton, as Danny gave Thomas a broad smile.

“I see you’ve met these morons,” he said, messing up Ashton’s hair as he walked further into the room. “Sleep well?”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah.” He blushed slightly as he tried to focus on Danny’s face, rather than his body. “I, uh… I should probably get going.”

“Sure, I’ll drive you back to yours,” Danny agreed.

Thomas hesitated, a little overwhelmed by the generosity of the roommates. “It’s okay, I’ll walk.”

Danny shook his head. “No, I insist. Let me just go get dressed…”

He left the room again, leaving Thomas sighing.

“Danny and Berry are always like that,” Ashton said after a few seconds of silence. “Too generous for their own good.”

“Hey!” Berry pouted, hitting his arm while Ashton laughed.

Thomas gave a half smile and picked up his toast again, finishing it in a few bites. He was just taking the last few sips of his coffee when Danny strode back in wearing some light blue jeans and a tight-fitting red t-shirt. As Thomas stood up, Danny handed him his crumpled shirt and he slipped it back on, not bothering to button it up again.

“Let’s go,” Danny said, grabbing a set of keys and walking over to the door.

Thomas turned to Berry. “Thank you for the toast and the coffee.”

“No problem. It was nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and beamed when Thomas shook it.

Thomas followed Danny out of the apartment and back down to the parking lot, where they climbed into the car. He smiled, noticing Danny wince slightly as he sat down.

“Where’re we headed?” Danny asked, starting the engine.

Thomas gave the question a few seconds of thought, knowing that he couldn’t give Danny his real address. Instead, he gave the name of a quiet street a few block away from his apartment complex where hopefully no one would really see him.

They drove in a comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes, before Danny parked the car partway down the street Thomas had given him.

“Alright, here we are,” he announced, turning to Thomas.

“Here we are,” Thomas repeated quietly, looking around at the deserted street. He took a deep breath, looking into Danny’s eyes. “Danny… Thank you. Last night was… Well, it was kinda what I needed.”

Danny gave a small laugh. “No problem! I should be thanking  _you_.” He reached across to place a hand on Thomas’ chest, where his shirt still hung open. “You were quite something.” He leant over and kissed Thomas, who grabbed his shirt to pull him closer. Danny finally pulled back after a long moment, and opened the passenger side door. He moved back to sit in his seat. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Thomas gave a small nod and buttoned up his shirt. “Bye, Danny.”

“See you ‘round, Thomas,” Danny grinned as Thomas stepped out into the street and shut the door behind him.

“God, I hope not,” he muttered under his breath as he began the walk back to his apartment without looking back at Danny’s car.


End file.
